vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Hassan of Serenity)
Summary Assassin is the Assassin-class Servant of Seiji Jinga in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. She later forms a new contract with Manaka Sajyou. Assassin's True Name is Hassan of Serenity, one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah. It has been said that while alive she was an expert in poisoning, the legendary "poison girl" told in many ages, many parts of the world starting from India of the BC era - fabricated by the assassination cult as a weapon, a tool for assassinations in real life. That is her identity. She has become the source of the urban legend by the name of Mary. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 6-C with Dirks Name: Assassin, Hassan of Serenity, "Mary" Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Minor Shapeshifting (Can change the appearance of her face), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Expert Dagger Thrower and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should be at least as strong as Archer, fought against Tristan alongside Hundred-Face and Cursed Arm for a period of time before being killed). Island level with Dirks (Uses the same dirks as Cursed Arm Hassan, which deal damage equivalent to B-rank strength). Can ignore conventional durability with Zabaniya Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She has A+ rank agility, making her faster than Saber) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Should be at least as tough as Archer, who can survive grazing blows from Saber and Lancer) Stamina: Effectively limitless with a good supply of mana. Range: Several meters with throwing knives, higher by spreading her poison to the wind (said to be capable of wiping out armies). Standard Equipment: Multiple daggers. Intelligence: As one of the nineteen individuals to bear the title of Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Hassan of Serenity is a master of stealth, assassination, and information gathering. Her preferred method of killing involves her skillful manipulation of other mark's emotions along with her alluring appearance to lull them into a false sense of security before killing them instantly with a kiss. While her skills in direct combat pale in comparison to the other classes, she is able to hold her own in a fight and remains far superior to any assassin of the modern era. Weaknesses: She cannot fight in Spirit Form. Hassan longs for physical contact with someone she can't kill with a touch, which can affect her judgment should she find someone immune to her poison. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body:' The Hassan of Serenity's Noble Phantasm, a special technique created to replicate the Indian myth of the "Poison Girl". Every part of her body and all of her body fluids have become drenched in deadly poison, allowing her to kill living beings and corrode weapons below the rank of Noble Phantasms with a touch, instantly paralyze her foes with droplets of sweat, and fry their brains with a kiss. According to Fate/strange fake, she could even spread this poison on the wind, allowing her to wipe out entire armies when they breathe in her poisons. Even spiritual bodies like Servants are not wholly immune to his ability, but she cannot "kill them with a touch" the way she can with the living, as it will only cause them pain and weaken their movements. She instead must touch them "three times" with her mucous membrane, which can be delivered quickly with a passionate kiss. Touching her mucous membrane once will inflict damage and bad status effects, but three consecutive instances will quickly prove fatal. As a last resort, she can tear apart her own body to engulf her foes in massive quantities of her poisonous blood in a final attempt to kill them. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. While normally a skill granted to those of the Archer class, Serenity is granted this due to having infiltrated numerous enemy territories for extended periods of time in life, with it being ranked A that allows her to operate for a whole week without a master before disappearing. *'Presence Concealment:' The signature Class Skill of the Assassin class. With her A+ rank in this skill, the Hassan of Serenity can disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected even with the superhuman sense of Servants. She could even walk in a crowd in broad daylight while holding a corpse and remain completely undetected. However, the effectiveness of this skill sharply drops once she prepares to attack. Personal Skills *'Projectile (Daggers):' A skill representing one's expertise in using throwing weapons. As one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah, Hassan of Serenity is trained in the use of throwing daggers, begin able to utilize them with extreme skill to corner her opponents. Additionally, the blades are also coated in her poison, increasing their lethality. *'Shapeshift (Infiltration Specialization):' Hassan of Serenity is able to modify her appearance to hide her identity and draw her targets close to her. She usually uses this skill to take on the appearance of a pure, innocent maiden that is extremely alluring to men, causing them to disregard all caution to approach her. Even her normal Servant form is considered extremely attractive, allowing her to make the best use of her poisonous abilities. *'Silent Dance:' Hassan of Serenity is skilled in a special dance that spreads her poison into the air, killing living things that breathe it in instantly and paralyzing spiritual beings like Servants and the Enforcement Knights should they be exposed to it for too long and rendering them more vulnerable to the instant-death effects of her Noble Phantasm. The dance can also inflict a fascination effect on her foes, leaving them entranced by her movements until it is too late. *'Door to Paradise:' A skill whose canonical effects are unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spirits Category:Stealth Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6